


Unexpected Visitor

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "I'm sorry, your majesty, but you said if he ever appeared here I was to come to you at once."
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20
Collections: Samwena Week





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Samwena Week](https://samwenaweek.tumblr.com/), prompt: Queen Rowena

Rowena is sitting through another meeting, they are tedious, but necessary, the changes she's making to Hell are slow moving, but she can see they are making progress. The door opens at the end of the room, Gerald enters, he is one of her faithful retainers, she knows he wouldn't disturb her without cause. Rowena raises a hand to silence the demon currently speaking. 

"Yes, Gerald" she says, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but you said if he ever appeared here I was to come to you at once." Rowena hoped she hide her surprise well.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, your majesty, the reaper brought him in late last night. I only just now received the admissions list, once I saw his name I came to you immediately."

"Where is he now?" Hoping that he wouldn't say the pit, or the cages, some of her demons could be a little too efficient on doling out punishments, but she was working on changing that.

"The holding cells you majesty" Rowena let out a short breath, the only outward sign of the relief she felt.

"Very good, I'll deal with this personally" she turned to the other demons, who had been curiously watching the exchange "the meeting is adjourned for now, we'll take it up again tomorrow." Then she got up from her throne and followed Gerald down to the holding cells. Gerald opened the cell door for her, and she entered alone.

The man in the cell was older than she remembered, but not as old as she had hoped, he had a bit of grey threaded through his brown hair, and lines at the corners of his eyes, but they were still the same hazel eyes she remembered so well. It was her Sam. Part of her was incredibly happy to see him, but another part was angry, he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Rowena" Sam said, with a hesitant smile.

"Samuel" she said crossing her arms, Sam's smile disappeared at the lack of warmth in her greeting.

"Samuel, what did I say the last time we saw each other?" The last time they had seen each other was after the whole Chuck fiasco, where a deal had been stuck and almost all the gates of Hell had been shut permanently, only reapers with souls destined for Hell were allowed in now. Sam swallowed nervously.

"You said I wasn't to end up here, you said that you didn't care if I had to adopt a dozen abandoned puppies, I was to do whatever it took to not be sent here when my time came." She didn't remember the line about the puppies, but she was sure it was something to that effect. 

"And yet here you are."

"Rowena, I tried, I really did, but you know I don't get the ultimate say in the matter." Rowena sighed, she knew Sam was right, but she had been so sure Sam's fate was Heaven. Rowena uncrossed her arms, the anger draining from her.

"Maybe I can talk to Billie."

"No, Rowena" Sam insisted.

"But, Sam-"

"Remember what we all promised, no more fooling around with the mechanics of the universe."

"But... are you sure Sam?"

"Yes." She could tell by the set of his jaw, and the glint in his eyes, that he was going to be stubborn about this. She was going to leave it alone, for now.

"Well" she placated, giving him one of her winning smiles "it'll be nice seeing a friendly face everyday." She threaded her arm through his, and lead him towards the door. 

"Besides, it never hurts to have a handsome man nearby, to help out around the place" she said.

"Good" said a voice from the cell next door "this place could use some redecorating."

"Oh dear Lord, you brought Dean with you?!" Sam shrugged his shoulders in response.


End file.
